Pink Dreams
by vulgar vogue
Summary: JunJun is in love with CereCere and does not know who do deal with her feelings. JunJun x CereCere Juno x Ceres


**Title:** Pink Dreams  
**Length:** one shot  
**Fandom:** Sailor Moon  
**Pairing:** JunJun x CereCere (Juno x Ceres)  
**Rating:** PG  
**Genre:** Angst, AU  
**Disclaimer/Claimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon. I am also not making money from this.  
**Summary:** JunJun is in love with CereCere and does not know who do deal with her feelings.

**Notes:** written for the livejournal community au100.

oooo

Pink. It flooded her mind as she slept. There was pink everywhere. Oh how JunJun hated that color. It was such a girlie, disgusting color, and yet, her pink dreams were always so sweet. CereCere. That was the cause of her pink dreams. Her sister. Well, not really. CereCere was not really her sister but the three of them were like a family to her. CereCere, VesVes, and PallaPalla were her sisters, her family.

ooo

_JunJun let out a sigh and tossed the newspaper into the near by trashcan. Every job interview she had gone to had turned her down. "What the hell does it take to get a job around here?" She shouted. Around her some people looked in her direction while others just continued on their way mumbling about the ungrateful youth these day._

"It helps to dress nicely." JunJun looked over to where she had heard the voice. She saw a beautiful young woman sitting at a small table sipping some tea. She had long pink hair and was wearing a classy white dress. "Honestly, you look more like you are looking for a fight than a job," The woman spoke again.

JunJun frowned. "What's wrong with my clothes?" She asked, a hint of anger present in her voice.

"Look at you!" The woman said. 

JunJun looked down. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans, cowboy boots, a plain white shirt, and her favorite leather jacket. "So?" JunJun shrugged. The woman just let out a sigh and went back to sipping her tea. 

ooo

That was the first time that she had meant CereCere. Who knew that JunJun would go from disliking the girl to becoming friends and then to having a crush on her?

Now, JunJun woke up every morning from her usual pink dream with that smile on her face, only to scold herself seconds later for thinking such disgusting and impossible thoughts. It was not just a crush now. It was love. JunJun was in love with her, in love with the pink.

CereCere was everything that she did not like. She was a girlie girl who cared more about her looks then JunJun thought that a girl should. Beauty was not _that_ important. And yet CereCere would spend hours in front of the mirror each day insisting that it matter. For this reason all of the other girls used to call her lazy. Ironically, CereCere was the only one out of the four of them to have a job for a while.

But even though she could be somewhat conceited with her looks, she was a lot more mature then the rest of the girls in the apartment. PallaPalla was always acting like a child, VesVes never thought things through, and she tended to let her emotions get the better of her, while CereCere was able to keep her cool attitude and act like the adult.

It was that mature attitude of hers that attracted JunJun to her. There were times when JunJun still felt like a child, and part of the reason for her running away was to grown up. She told this to CereCere once and was surprised when the other woman did not tease her but instead gave her a hug and shared her own reasons for running away, and compared to CereCere's reasons JunJun felt even more childish after hearing CereCere's story. JunJun had ran away because she never had a family, grew up an orphan, and finally just had to leave the house full of children and give up her dream of ever having a family.

ooo

_"JunJun," the pink haired young woman whispered. "It wasn't a childish thing to do." She gently caressed JunJun's cheek. "And you have found your family. We are you family." _

ooo

The look that CereCere gave her was another memory that JunJun would never forget. But all of this was in the past. She could not live with CereCere or the other girls anymore, not after she had fallen in love. She could not take the pink anymore. She just wanted it to be out of her dreams and out of her life. That was why she had to do it. That was why she had to leave the house.

With her backpack of all of her belongings JunJun had walked out of the apartment with the thought that she would never see CereCere or the other girls again.

"What are you doing?" She had barely touched the sidewalk pavement when she heard a voice. JunJun turned around. Standing there in her nightgown and a jacket was CereCere. "Are you leaving?" She asked but JunJun could not speak. She opened her mouth but no words came out so instead she cried. "JunJun," CereCere whispered as she walked over to the other girl. "Silly JunJun. Why do you want to leave our family?"

When CereCere said that all of JunJun's emotions came flooding over her at once. "Because!" She shouted as she pushed away from the pink haired girl. "I cannot live like this any longer."

"Like what?" CereCere asked.

"I cannot live in all of this… this pink!"

"Pink? I don't understand."

"Pink!" JunJun screamed.

"JunJun, you are acting crazy!" CereCere exclaimed. "Tell me what is wrong."

"I…I…" and just like that, without thinking JunJun told her secret. "I love you, CereCere." With tears in her eyes she looked up at the pink haired girl. "I love you."

CereCere knew what she meant. It was not a family, sisterly kind of love that JunJun was talking about. It was romance. CereCere was frozen in that spot and now she was at a lost for words. JunJun was waiting. She wanted an answer, not silence. But silence was all that she was going to get.

Wiping the tears from her eyes JunJun turned around and walked away. In the back of her mind she was hoping that the other woman would come running up to her telling her that she loved her also, or at least telling her to stop and come back to the house. But, that moment never came. _This is reality._ JunJun thought. As she entered the train station and got her ticket JunJun looked back one more time. There was no CereCere, not pink, but this was what she wanted. No pink. Right?

Pushing back the tears JunJun crossed that line and boarded that train.


End file.
